1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for adjusting a scroll speed of information displayed on a display unit.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
As information communication technology has been developed recently, a mobile terminal is used to make a phone call, transceives messages, and also transceives and displays massive information. Hence, massive informations can be displayed on a display unit of the mobile terminal. Yet, the display unit of the mobile terminal has a limited display size. In order to access information of which size exceeds a displayable size of the display unit, a user should control the information to be displayed in a manner of being moved by a scroll operation.
However, when information is searched in a manner of being scrolled, the scroll actions may be frequently required depending on a location of an information desired by a user, an extent of a user's scroll input and the like in order for the user to access the desired information. Thus, in order to access the desired information, the user should perform the scroll actions too frequently and a considerably long scroll time is necessary.
In particular, when a user scrolls information slowly, the user has to search the displayed informations for a desired information one by one. And, it takes a considerable time to access the desired information. On the contrary, when a user scrolls information fast, as the information is displayed on the display unit in a manner of being moved fast, it may cause a problem that the user may miss a desired information.